warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kondor
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build Times & Repair Information Related Special Ops History of Availability Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Kondor's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Kondor received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Kondor received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of Apr 02, 2014. *The Kondor received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 4 in the Game Update of''' Jan 08, 2014. *TheKondor received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 3 in the Game Update of''' Oct 30, 2013. *The Kondor received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 2 in the Game Update of''' Aug 14, 2013. *The Kondor received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level in the Game Update of''' May 30, 2013. *The Kondor received the ability to be upgraded to '''Level 10 in the Game Update of''' Feb 13, 2013. *The Kondor received the ability to be upgraded to '''Level 9 in the Game Update of''' Nov 28,2012. *The Kondor was Introduced to the '''Event Shop during Operation: Red Sky. Additional information *The Kondor's targets CANNOT 'be selected by the Player. When deployed in a Enemy Players Base 'R.U.B.I. will follow a Flight Path that will take it in the general direction over the''' Command Center.' When deployed against a 'Deposit or '''Platoon the Flight Path will take it through the center of each. *The Kondor's flight paths over the Enemy Base are random and may be different for each pass that is made. *The Kondor continuously drops bombs along its Flight Path indiscriminately hitting anything along this line. *The Space limitations of the Aircraft Platoon, the Aircraft Hangar swapping restrictions and the Kondor's 715 Space effectively limits the production of the Kondor to 1. Additional Kondor's if produced would be useless to the Player. *The Kondor is highly vulnerable to Flak Weapons. *The Kondor possess no Range due to the fact that it Carpet Bombs targets directly below it like a traditional bomber. *The Kondor's bombs look like small Hellfire Missiles in appearance but they share no common traits. *The Kondor does not explode or fall to ground when it is destroyed. Instead it will cease dropping bombs and continue off the screen and not return. *The destruction of the Kondor is indicated by multiple mini-explosions around it. *Pixel Sheet Code : 33. In-Game Quotes Related Pages Animated Gallery Flak Tank vs Kondor.gif|Kondor fly-over the Flak Tank event deadpoint 2 featuring kondor.gif|Kondor was featured in the Fortress Wave of Event Deadpoint 2 kondor dave scott.gif|Kondor David Scott kondor on email.gif|Kondor ad on email Animated 360 degree view Kondor.gif|360 deg view Gallery Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. 20120827202913!Kondor.png|Unlock Message GameUpdate 08-06-2014.png|Game Update: Aug 06, 2014 Veteran Level 6 GameUpdate 04-02-2014.png|Game Update: Apr 02, 2014 Veteran Level 5 Kondor-LargePic.png|Large Pic 1.PNG|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Kondor-Stats-Lv02-(AF-Lv10).png|Level 2 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Kondor-Stats-Lv12-(AF-Lv10).png|Level 12 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Video Navigation ---- Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed Wing Category:Missile/Rocket firing units Category:Special Op Unit Category:Veteran Level 5 Category:A to Z